


Silenzio

by xSuzerain



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Rei being a little bitch, Drabble, Incest, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Storia partecipante alla Corsa delle 24 ore indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]Per un attimo, non sa più chi stia torturando chi.





	Silenzio

**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima volta che partecipo ad una sfida organizzata da La Torre di Carta, e non penso che sarà l'ultima. Ho sempre trovato le iniziative del forum in questione molto stimolanti, ed i prompt messi a disposizione interessanti; ad oggi, tuttavia, non avevo mai avuto modo prendervi parte, anche a causa della mia rinomata timidezza ed incapacità di sintesi.  
> Ho voluto però fare un tentativo, anche e sopratutto per cercare di essere più produttiva. Credo questa sia la prima drabble che pubblico nella mia carriera di fanwriter, e sono felice sia toccato a Rei e Ritsu, che chi mi conosce sa quanto ami.  
> Al solito, grazie a tutti per essere qui ed avermi dedicato il vostro tempo!

C’è sempre, nell’attimo in cui Rei appoggia le labbra sul collo e s’appresta a mordere, un’aspettativa la cui sola esistenza lo irrita ancora più di quella situazione in sé. Perché lo stomaco si stringe, e la gola è secca all’improvviso; perché sono labbra ora umide che quasi dischiude per dirgli di smetterla – di _sbrigarsi_.  Ma anche se con le gambe stringe il suo bacino e le dita s’artigliano di più alle sue spalle, non lo fa; tace Ritsu, perché è così che funziona quel gioco.  
Suo fratello ride e ancora lo stuzzica, baci leggeri sulla pelle senza che mai i denti la pungano.   
E lui, per un attimo, non sa più chi stia torturando chi.


End file.
